The present invention relates to an ETCS (Electronic Toll Settlement Device of a vehicle which wirelessly communicates with a high-pass terminal of a vehicle in driving and automatically receives a toll of the vehicle from the high-pass terminal.
According to preferred embodiments of the present invention, the high-pass terminal of a vehicle mounts a smart card in which an advance toll payable is charged up while wirelessly communicating with a toll settlement server in a tollgate that is installed at an expressway, such that a toll of the vehicle is automatically paid.
Preferably, a high-pass terminal user may visit an expressway business office in order to charge up the smart card with an advance toll payable. According to preferred embodiments of the invention, the high-pass terminal user may purchase additional toll charge to charge up the smart card with advance toll.
Accordingly, in certain preferred examples of the present invention the advance toll payable which is charged in the smart card is worth less than the toll of the expressway in driving, and then the toll is not normally paid, and if then, the vehicle in which the smart card is mounted is registered in a suitable database of a charge settlement server in a tollgate as a violating vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.